


No Plan

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, alright, disappearance warning, let's get this show on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Ring around the Rosie,what do you suppose we,do to fight the darkness,in which we drown?





	No Plan

_"Let it hurt, let the awful song be heard_

_Blue bird, I know you beat, baby_  
_But your secret is safe with me 'cause if secrets were like saints_  
_Keep my body from the fire, higher, guard them from my grave_  
_Your secret is safe with me, and if secrets were like seeds_  
_When I'm laying on the marble, marble of flowers you have made,"_

_-No Plan, Hozier_

* * *

Patton practically runs to Emile's house, a grin on his face as he dumps a book on his table. The Witch raises an eyebrow and stares at the book where it has been placed, stilling his hand from stirring the pot on the stove "One of these days you people will knock," But he's grinning as he moves the pot off of the fire and wipes his hands off "What can I do for you today?"

"It's more what I can do for you," Patton slides the book over "You said you were confused so I went back into town and had a rummage through some of the books in the library," His cheeks flush a little "And by rummage I mean, I stole a book, I know it's bad but I just knew you had to read this," Emile laughs gently as he shakes his head.

"They let you read in that town?" He jokes, showing he clearly doesn't mind Patton's temporarily screwed moral compass as he picks up the book and reads the cover "This does not look like the sort of thing they would let someone in there read, actually,"

"Well it was sort of in the restricted section, reference only, I...uh..." Emile's gaze softens as he places the book on the table and raises his eyebrows, arms folded.

"Virgil went with you didn't he?"

"If I say yes is he going to be in trouble?" The Human's voice raises by three or four octaves as he shifts slightly "He did something to the librarian lady and she was like a zombie, but we got you the book!" The Witch may have been more disappointed in them if he wasn't ecstatic to have his hands on such a book. He had planned to ask Dee if he can provide him with something similar but that would involve telling his boyfriend's...whatever it is that they are...about his sexuality crisis.

"The history of Human sexuality," Emile mutters, his hand brushing over the leather cover. "Well, if anything can help, it's this," The light-haired Witch looks back over at the stove for a moment "I should finish what I'm doing first, but...thank you Patton, and please tell Virgil not to risk his life again by performing potentially dangerous forms of magic on unwilling Humans, if he screws up we're all in trouble," He gets a dutiful nod in response and satisfied, he smiles. "I'll see you later Pat,"

He's grown quite fond of the Human, even though he's aware of the consequences of such attachments. Life is far too short to only look at the morbid things, and for now, Patton is young and has a long way to go. As are they all. Yet there is something about him, something wrong, something off...Emile hasn't spent much time around Humans, he's encountered very few in his time alive in the forest, but he knows when something isn't Human.

When _someone_ isn't Human.

All Witches have a sense of people's minds and each come with their own set of specific talents. Virgil and Remy can sense people's intentions, their "aura" as older Witches would call it, they can see important bits and pieces of information like names, dates, where they've been. Emile's is less about what's in the mind and what the mind can feel. Patton's mind is so loud, too loud, the sort of loud that gives Emile a headache; he'd had the same problem with Roman and eventually had to formulate 'blockers' to stop himself getting migraines.

There is something that Patton isn't telling them and if that's his choice then it's for good reason; but on a worse side of the situation he might not even know, and it's not as though Emile can just drop that bombshell on him. The Witch stops what he's doing for a moment and bites his lip, before rummaging through his drawers, searching for the blood work as an idea comes to mind. He turns off the stove as his attention is taken elsewhere and grabs another pot.

He'd looked for Faery and Witch magic and found neither, Patton's body is still healing itself at rapid paces (The other day he had gone with Emile to pick some berries and pricked his finger on a thorn, he hadn't even had time to bleed before he was healing), so it stands to reason if there is magic in him that it's something else; and it wouldn't be a protective spell because the only magic he's been exposed to is Witch and Fae, but something that has always been there, hibernating, _waiting_.

Something that's been triggered by a series of events.

Emile sighs as he drops the vial of blood into the pot and swallows nervously. Even if he gets an answer it's only going to raise more questions; Patton is happy is it really his place to confuse him further? He has a duty to protect people, he has a duty to protect Patton, but he'd also promised to give him any results he finds. When the potion has finished brewing and he reads what's inside it, his blood runs cold. 

\--

Within the space of the next five hours, multiple things happen. In the first hour, Logan leaves to go to the water as he does once a week at a day of his choosing, an hour and a half following this Roman joins him, and an hour later, they both return. Both out of breath as thought they'd been running for a while as they push open Emile's door and both start speaking at once. "One at a time," The healer replies in exasperation, before Logan nods and opens his mouth to speak. 

"Where's Patton?" 

"I assumed he'd be with Virgil," The Witch starts uneasily, and judging by the looks on their faces that was not the case; he goes a little pale "Why?" Emile presses, throat suddenly very dry and hands shaking because it's hard enough keeping a secret to yourself, but situations like this usually result in secrets being spilled. 

"Patton's not Human," Logan's chest is still heaving as he talks and his stamina has got to be the greatest out of all of them, Roman too is red-faced and breathing heavily. "It's a long story but...he might be in danger," He cards a hand through his hair and glances behind him, Virgil and Remy are outside, with Damian and they're all looking from one another with variations of the same confused look. How do you miss that someone is a completely different species? The answer of course, is that their true nature wants to remain hidden. 

"He can't have gone too far, he's probably still in the forest," Emile grabs his coat "Come on, before it gets dark," They all file outside as they sort off into groups and split up, looking for the Human, all with variations of worry and fear. It's unlike Patton to leave the Coven so close to dark as it is, he knows that the territory outside can be merciless, to the woods a Human is but a parasite that needs to be killed; if it still realises he is, or whether the trees themselves have always known what he is. 

One and a half hours later. The sky opens up, and rain falls mercilessly.


End file.
